As technology penetrates further into all aspects of people's daily life, many devices are connected devices in typical homes. The connected devices may include TVs, smartphones, tablets, set-top boxes, gaming consoles, and so on. With the rapid growth of Internet of Things (IoT) technology deployment, more household appliances, such as refrigerators, air conditioners, become connected. When a user intends to connect one device to another device, a typical way is to use a mobile device (such as a mobile phone) or a Personal Computer (PC) as a controller to manually setup a connection, in which sometimes the process can be quite tedious. The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.